Kickless welding cables and more particularly DC kickless water cooled welding cables have been utilized for years. Such cables normally comprise two spirally wound cable conductors with a separator therebetween, such cables being within a hose and connected at each end to the termination which comprises respective machined terminals separated by a gasket. The interconnection between the machine terminals and the cable normally involves a torch silver solder or brazing operation. Such prior art connections are normally quite labor intensive and subject to normal labor intensive defects. Moreover, when exotic materials are employed such as silver, this adds considerably to the cost. Also, because the termination-to-cable connection is subject to considerable stress during use, such connection may come apart during use resulting in low service life for the entire cable as a result of one faulty connection. Moreover, the use of special soldering compositions, etc., can result in a higher resistance connection, particularly if fluxes or compositions other than silver or platinum are used, assuming the parts are made of copper. Thus there is a need for a low resistance cable-termination connection in such water cooled cables which will provide long service life, such low resistance, and which can be manufactured at low cost.